Munashī nozomi
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Ella se fue y ya no volverá, las alas de un ángel peligrando están, fue tiempo a tras cuando se enamoro, un juicio divino su vida destruyo… Nyo! UsUk.


**_Munashī nozomi_**

Pareja: Nyo! UsUk

Advertencias: Yuri, Shojo?, lemon, Drama.

Con dolor debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece ni las canciones de Vocaloid, pero algún día, algún día xD

_Capitulo 1._ Ryūketsu no_

- Sangre… - Un suspiro débil acaricio sus labios al salir delicadamente, aquellos dedos largos y blancos se encontraban manchados por aquella brillosa y dolorosa calidez carmesí, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, confundiéndose con el candor del murmullo de la lluvia al besar el suelo, sentía como las finas y tímidas gotas envolvían todo su cuerpo tornándolo aún más pesado de lo que ya comenzaba a sentir., Sus pulmones amenazan con colapsarse, la herida había sido demasiado profunda, una vez más llevo su cándida mano hacia la zona derecha de su costado pudiendo sentir como el calor y el ardor se fundían en una mezcla fascinante pero peligrosa. No podía quedarse ahí debajo de la lluvia y de lo desconocido.

Una sensación febril recorría libremente su cuerpo, siendo impulsada por una extraña corriente eléctrica en su interior, su respiración se hacia dificultosa, ¡Y solo había intentado pararse!. ¿Qué sería de ella al caminar? Unas pesadas y gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y cargadas terminaron por brotar sobre sus mejillas, pero eran diferentes: Culpa, demasiada como para no sentirla tangible, su corazón se oprimía y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, impotente se dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo lodoso. Mordió con excesiva violencia su labio logrando que la antes rosada carne se tiñera de un preocupante blanco. ¡Merecía eso, merecía todo lo que le pasaba y más incluso…!

Pero el instinto de sobrevivencia dios lo ha puesto en toda creatura que en su reino habite y aquella vocecilla interior le impulsaba a aferrarse a la fría y desmoronada pared para poder salir de ese lugar, era demasiado peligroso estar ahí. Sostuvo la respiración por lo que a su parecer fue una eternidad, así con los pulmones inmovilizados momentáneamente se obligo a juntar fuerzas para asirse de una cornisa vieja y desgastada, sus dedos se aferraron a ella temiendo no poder lograr reunir la fuerza necesaria que requería en sus piernas para sostenerse. El aire le volvió a faltar a su maltrecho sistema y perdió la batalla teniendo que inhalar oxigeno como desesperada.

Seria mejor darse por vencida y aceptar la derrota, no tenia nada por lo que luchar, no había una redención para su espíritu, estaba marchita y corrupta, nada tenia esperanza. Sus ropajes en otrora pulcros y destellante ahora se encontraban sucios y rasgados producto de aquella maldita batalla. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos una vez que sus piernas dieron todo de si dejándola cual larga era, se tomo un momento para recargar su frente en el frio cristal, sintiendo el choque de las temperaturas al mezclarse.

Sus impuros y azules ojos pudieron observar lo que de tras el vidrio sucio se mostraba, una pequeña he insignificante luz pugnaba por alumbrar aquella pieza desolada, su tenue brillo quería llevar confort y resguardo a la pequeña que ahí descansaba, como si supiera que de ella dependiese el trabajo más importante: Cuidar la carga más preciada para la madre en el camastro un poco más allá de una esquina helada. El de ahuyentar a los monstros y peligros que la obscuridad traía de la mano de su madre la noche. Aquella pequeña y ridícula luz defendía su labor como la mas honorable sintiéndose orgullosa y potentoza solo con ese risible resplandor. Como sí… los monstros no hubieran arribado ya fuera de la ventana.

Un estruendo partió la noche y se alzo sobre todo lo que en el aire se encontraba, llenando con su estruendo los oídos de los caídos que bajo la lluvia se resguardaban, como un grito, una orden, una sentencia: ¡No te perdonare!, ¡No podrás esconderte de mi!. La luz cegadora que por instantes torno la noche en día le obsequio el reflejo de su sombra acechante proyectada sobre la cama de la pequeña bebe.

Horrorizada se alejo de aquella ventana, ¡No era posible! No era ella, ella no era un monstro, ella no debía ser de quien la vela debía proteger. Sus ojos se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas las cuales salieron en ríos de dolor y temor. El dolor de su cuerpo destrozado no intereso en ese momento ó la perdida del vital liquido, ni siquiera la amenaza de ver a un ser corriendo por las calles en un estado tan deplorable como ella lo estaba, eso no importaba. Solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, huir lo más deprisa que sus piernas pudieran lograr y borrar de su mente la imagen de un ser acechante sediento del pecado que representaba ahora.

Ella no quería ser así, las cosas no debían culminar de ese modo. Ahora no eran solo sollozos eran llantos, lamentos invadidos por el dolor y la pena, una suplica en busca de consuelo. El barro se había abierto camino por todo su cuerpo, incontables fueron las veces que trastabillo y callo en su intento de huida, sus manos dejaron de sentir aquella curiosa sensación de la tierra y el agua al recorrer su suave y casi pura piel. El viento soplaba implacable y la resistencia que sus grandes alas proporcionaban solo la retenía, volviéndola una mariposa atrapada en un huracán, como un animal callo varias veces al suelo, reptando y ayudándose de sus cuatro miembros para poder seguir en su huida hacia ningún lugar, era indigno pero eso… ya no importaba. El rugido de lo truenos eran sus únicos compañeros en esa carrera por la salvación de su alma y la luz de los relámpagos su única guía por el sendero de la desesperación. Esa noche ni siquiera su amada luna regalaba la caricia de su amor. No, estaba sola.

Y era un carnero indefenso y listo para ser sacrificado, un pequeño animal a merced de los lobos. Pero… el pecado solo se encuentra agregado cuando es reconocido por el valor de nuestras acciones. Ella corrió por aquel sendero que las luces titilantes le mostraron, llevándola villa abajo a través de un escabroso y peculiar bosque, las ramas se enredaron en cualquier parte de su cuerpo que fue tierra fértil para poder herir y rasgar adornando al pequeño ángel alado con decenas de rasguños rojizos que mezclándose con la tormenta y el barro tornaron un ser angelical en una imagen vivida de una bestia herida.

Pero el aire le falto, sintió como si una mano invisible le hubiera apretado la garganta cerrando el paso del aire a sus pulmones y cortando su desesperada huida, la adrenalina que su cuerpo había liberado tenia un tiempo limite y este había llegado devolviéndole la conciencia de sus dolor físico de golpe y abruptamente. Sus piernas se detuvieron y el corto cabello de oro se resbalo por su frente hasta cubrir sus ojos. Era demasiado ya no podía ni quería continuar más, su vista se nublo.

§§-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ஐ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-§§

- Alice, ¡Alice!.- Cierra esa ventana por dios y vuelve a la cama.- La chica del cabello largo se encontraba renuente a aceptar la petición de su nana, podía entenderla pues el temporal se había desatado y con violencia el aire y la lluvia entraban por la ventana abierta cambiando el templado clima que la chimenea lograba mantener en su habitación.

- Nana, no puedo.- Su voz se encontraba profundamente acongojada, era algo demasiado poderoso lo que la impulsaba a permanecer de pie al marco de la ventana. La preocupada anciana había sido alertada de lo que dentro de la habitación sucedía cuando al pasar por el pasillo su vela fue sofocada por una corriente ajena y helada. Los ojos color vida volvieron a tornarse vacíos y desolados, en medio de la noche el estrepito de un trueno le había sacado de sus tranquilos sueños impidiéndole volver a conciliar el descanso, pero pronto fue que una sensación comenzó a invadirla cada vez con mar veracidad y conciencia, ella tenia que estar ahí.

- Vamos hija, aléjate de la ventana es peligroso y no esta bien visto que una señorita se encuentre en ropa de cama a la vista de todos.- Adele era una mujer que desde que tenia memoria había servido a la Noble Casa de los Kirkland fundada por valerosos caballeros fieros en combate y justos con sus ciervos. Tomo el chal color cielo que sobre la cama había depositado la menor con anterioridad y llego hasta el lado de la que casi podía decir era su hija, pues desde que nació le había sido asignada para que estuviera bajo sus cuidados y amor. Coloco el chal de lana y encajes sobre los angulares y delgados hombros de su protegida apartándola un poco de la ventana para poder cerrarla asegurándose de colocar bien el broche niquelado que mantenía ambas cornisas juntas.

- Son más de las 2 de la mañana a esta hora solo los malos espíritus y los vagabundos se encuentran fuera, muchacha hazme caso y metete a la cama nuevamente.- Su tono fue maternal y cálido, pero una clara advertencia se asía presente en este indicándole que no aceptaría una negativa. Alice no tenia defensas para sostener su punto, solo el presentimiento y la vocecilla en su cabeza que le sugería quedarse a admirar la lluvia. Sonrío de lado alzando la comisura derecha de sus labios, tan suave como el viento roza a la briza. Quería demasiado a Adele como para desobedecerle.

- De acuerdo nana, pero también tienes que ir a descansar ya.- Últimamente la salud de su muy amada doncella se encontraba desmejorada, dejaría de darle problemas y ambas irían a dormir.

§§-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ஐ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-§§

La mañana había traído tranquilidad y calma, dejando un suave velo de niebla sobre los tejados de altos techos y el pequeño rumor del roció sobre las flores, aunque se prometía un día algo frio el clima que en la mansión de fachada azul se respiraba era agradable y placido, los rayos puntuales del sol dotaban de un candor dorado todo lo que a su paso tocasen iluminando la pequeña ante sala con claridad y familiaridad. Los ruidos matinales comenzaban a embargar las calles, los murmullos de las carretas y los cascos contra las baldosas mojadas eran la cacofonía más agradable y familiar que la pequeña dama amaba reconocer.

Un suave suspiro y una agradable sonrisa en los labios se había reflejado en el ventanal de la puerta principal, con cuidado se cuido de voltear a ambos lados para corroborar que ningún conocido se diera cuenta de su pequeña travesura. A gusto con su efímera ocultación cubrió con delicadeza de no deshacer su peinado con su gorro color turquesa. Su favorito. Se aventuro por la calle mientras distraída se calzaba los guantes, no quería enfermar y que todo su esfuerzo se viera arruinado, con rapidez sus pasos pronto la llevaron fuera de la plaza con la fuente en el medio para enfilarse hacia el edificio con la construcción más antigua en el pueblo.

Una golondrina paso con vuelo veloz a su lado derecho dejándole sentir la briza de su aleteo en la mejilla un tanto helada por el inclemente clima. Aunque sus pies no se detuvieron ni aminoraron la velocidad con la que iban su mente se prendió de las obscuras alas del pequeño pajarillo, imaginando que eran sus verdes ojos los que se encontraban tan alto en el cielo, tan lejos del suelo en donde lo único que importaba era mantener el vuelo y sentir el viento entre su plumaje.

- ¡Cuidado Señorita kirkland!.- El sobre salto estremeció su cuerpo al oír la potente y alarmada vos del que identifico con claridad como el herrero. Se había impresionado y debía mantener la calma.

- mil perdones señor.- Le respondió con su mejor sonrisa culpable para que la dejase ir con prontitud.

- Descuide, pero estas no son horas para andar con la cabeza en la nubes niña.- Por un segundo la mejer de los cabellos dorados había respirado con tranquilidad.- Donde esta Adele, debería de ir acompañándote.- El hombre de avanzada edad y costumbres rígidas alzo su largo cuello en busca de la mencionada. Alice sintió como los rayos del sol perforaban la densa capa de neblina solo para quemar su cuerpo con sus radiantes rayos.

- Se encuentra un poco indispuesta, voy a donde el boticario por un remedio.- El hombre no se veía muy convencido pero la joven era ágil y muy astuta.- Toda la noche tuvo alucinaciones y fiebres altas, en cuanto clareo me dispuse a salir.

- ¡Muchacha! Entonces ve con dios y apúrate por el encargo.

Alice sonrió en sus adentros y a paso rápido siguió la brecha que el camino de baldosas grisáceas marcaban, el aire salió de sus pulmones como una ráfaga culpable, se sentía un poco mal por mentirle al hombre, pero era un bocaza, sí le contaba la verdad su padre lo sabia antes de que el sol se posara sobre la cúpula de la alcaldía. Se estremecía solo de imaginarlo. Sus pies chocaron con los primeros escalones de la portentosa iglesia, un monumento digno del gran orgullo que le Papa tenía por ella, la primera de piedra de cantera y labrados góticos de la región. Pero no había tiempo para admirarla y ponerse a platicar con las gárgolas que cuidaban la fachada, se apresuro a entrar alegrándose gratamente de que estuvieran sus bancas vacías.

- In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti.- Escucho con vos solemne al entrar al pequeño cubículo, mientras se aseguraba de cerrar la pequeña puerta de madera sin hacer estruendo en la sala de grandes techos.

- Amén padre.- Se coloco de rodillas y apoyo sus codos en el respaldo donde la vista de su clérigo le era bloqueada por el labrado en la madera que separaba el confesionario.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí muchacha? Tu confesión fue hace dos días apenas.- Las costumbres eran claras y una señorita de buena familia no podía andar por el pueblo a la hora que quisiera ni aunque fuera a la casa de dios.

- Lo se padre, pero tengo algo muy importante que confesar.- Aunque el tono de la chica era algo apurado, el viejo sacerdote podía detectar un suave tintineo de algarabía en sus palabras. "Estos jóvenes de hoy" Pensó el párroco.

- ¡Voy a casarme!

Aquella revelación lo tomo enormemente por sorpresa, Gustav Kirkland le había expresado claramente que tuviera discreción acerca del asunto, ¿Cómo es que la muchacha ya lo sabia?

- Hija, yo…

- Se que no debería de andar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas pero, ¡Padre! Hace dos días escuche como mi padre y el señor Bonnefoy hablaban acerca del asunto, ellos afinaban los últimos detalles del compromiso.- Su voz se escuchaba un tanto acelerada, pero llena de jubilo.

- Entonces ya lo sabes.- dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro algo culpable gajes de tener que guardar los secretos de la gente.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la idea?.

- ¡Me encanta!.- Su suave voz se elevo unos cuantos decibeles más de lo acostumbrado haciendo que su tintineante murmullo se escuchara por todo el pequeño cubículo de madera.- Solo he visto al joven Bonnefoy de lejos y apenas he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con el aquí en la iglesia pero, se que es un joven loable y muy galante.- Sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave rocío carmín al recordarle.

- Tú lo sabías, no tío.

- Si hija mía, pero tu padre me había pedido que guardara silencio no quería decirte nada hasta que las cosas no fueran seguras he ilusionarte en vano.

- Lo se.- Su sonrisa se había extendido agradablemente por su rostro.- Por eso mismo no quiero que mi padre sospeche que yo ya se pero la idea me trae simplemente enloquecida.- Una suave risa salió de sus labios fresca y llena de ilusión.- En cuanto Monsieur Bonnefoy regrese de su viaje de negocios en Francia se ara oficial ¡Y entonces realizaremos la fiesta de compromiso!

- Me da tanto gusto que la idea no te resulte desagradable, aunque hiciste mal en escuchar tras las paredes muchacha.- A pesar de lo bien que las cosas habían salido al final, su deber de sacerdote se encontraba antes que el de familiar.- ¿Y ahora que aras? Por que la felicidad te brota por los ojos, tu padre terminara dándose cuenta.

- Lo se, pero procurare mantener mi alegría moderada cuando este en su presencia, de todos modos Monsieur Bonnefoy y Francis regresan la semana que viene.

- Está bien, ve en paz hija mía y no vuelvas a espiar a tu padre…

§§-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ஐ.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-§§

El suave cantar de los pájaros se escuchaba como si los truenos retumbaran en las paredes de la más profunda y oscura cueva, sentía como sí el suave murmullo del viento al mover el pasto fuera el estruendo del mar enfurecido y los rayos cálidos del sol fueran llamar ardientes que consumían su cuerpo. La conciencia le llego de golpe al sentir como sus pulmones jalaban el frio aire. A medida que la luz del nuevo día le permitió fue abriendo sus ojos para saber en donde se encontraba.

La imagen de un verde bosque con bastos paisajes distaba mucho de aquella maraña de hojas y ramas que recordaba de anoche, era como sí… Bajo con pesar sus ojos, no es como sí lo hubiera olvidado. La desesperación y el dolor, desde luego que no, simplemente prefería no pensar en ello, lo hecho echo estaba y el pasado no tenia arreglo. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus rojizos ojos, ardiendo en la piel.

Lo mejor era llamarlo a él y que diera fin a toda su existencia, de un modo u otro esa seria la solución a la que llegarían los altos mandos al saber su desventura, solo les ahorraría el tiempo. Despacio volteo su rostro hacia un costado y le dolió en el alma lo que sus ojos observaron, sangre y fango manchando sus alas, aquellas que mostraban una imagen rota y desencajada de su cuerpo, sentía el viento a través de las sucias plumas como sí fueran agujas ponzoñosas que se clavaban en su carne, el dolor era insoportable incluso más fuerte que el de su costado aún resentido y escoriado.

El sol lastimaba sus ojos y las piernas ya no le respondían como ella quisiera, pero poco a poco logro arrastrarse lo suficiente para quedar a la sombra de un enorme Abeto. En cuanto su espalda toco con el rugoso tronco color ocre su vista pudo observar la tranquila escena que frente a ella se presentaba. EL bosque era vivido y lleno de diferentes tonalidades en verde con unas pocas motas de colores que las flores daban a aquella hermosa pintura.

Dentro de todo, un suave pero persistente calorcillo se instalaba en su pecho poco a poco. El ruido de las ramas al ser trozadas y el pasto al ceder bajo las pisadas de alguien llego con claridad hasta sus oídos poniendo la en alerta. Pudiera ser Anya que venia a terminar el trabajo. Se agazapo contra el árbol, escondida entre las frondosas y caídas ramas otorgándole el escondite perfecto.

Un suspiro ensoñador se escuchó por el bosque, acompañando con su suave sonido el cantico matutino de los ruiseñores y las golondrinas. Estaba tan feliz que no quería regresar aún a casa, quería que el sol le iluminara el rostro y poder oler el aroma del rocío que sobre los altos arboles amanecía. Sentir el pasto bajo sus pies y poderse tirar sobre este para apreciar la forma que las nubes creaban.

No era Anya definitivamente, Amelia dejo salir el aire que inconscientemente había retenido asomando un poco de su blonda cabellera para poder apreciar mejor a aquella presencia que le resultaba calmada y ciertamente muy atrayente.

- ¡Hola!.- Una melodiosa voz había acariciado sus oídos con su suave cantar, tomando al ángel caído completamente por sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado la presencia de esa chica frente a ella? Un rostro consternado y sorprendido se podía reflejar en unas orbes tan verdes como la más bella de las esmeraldas.

**_Continuara…._**

Valla que decir, después de tanto tiempo inactiva me siento muy feliz de poder volver a hacerlo!

En fin… este fic se basara por completo en la canción de los hermanos Kagamine Himitsu kuru no chikai. Sera una historia primordialmente Yuri con sus toques Shojo, algo muy nuevo en mi, no hay mucho que decir en este primer capitulo. Solo que espero que les guste y que me digan lo que piensan al respecto del fic!

Saludos!


End file.
